


washing away your pain

by myshipsareendgame



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Anyways, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Cutesy, Fluff, Hair Washing, M/M, idk how i made this but, post OB but you can take it however you want, they're v cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myshipsareendgame/pseuds/myshipsareendgame
Summary: I can't believe this is my first kadolin fic but oh well
Relationships: Kaladin/Adolin Kholin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 31





	washing away your pain

"I had such a long day", Adolin spoke as Kaladin rubbed his fingers into the bar of soap, there on the edge of the bathtub. "First, my neck was in the wrong position last night and I woke up in so much pain."

Kaladin brought his fingers into the blond hair speckled with black. With strong yet gentle circular motions, he made his way onto the roots. "Then they were out of chicken for breakfast which, to be fair, wasn't that bad, but it still got me in a mood."

Saying nothing, but ears open, Kaladin poured warm water onto Adolin's head. "At the training grounds, I was terrible. So out of form today!"

"Then Renarin..." He tensed once Kaladin combed his wet hair with a brush. That always happened, but Adolin continued. "Then he didn't feel so well. He insisted he was going to be alright, but I worried. I had to cancel my meetings since I wanted to keep an eye on him."

Getting some of the nourishing oil on his fingertips, he grabbed locks of hair and scrunched them in his hands. "Father wanted me to have a short talk about the kingdom, but he went on for days!" Kaladin poured some water once more and combed before finishing. 

He wrapped his arms around Adolin's shoulders, feeling the tingly sensation of skin-to-skin contact around his body.

"Anyway, how was your day?" Adolin asked cheerfully.

To be truthful, if he had to answer it an hour prior, the answer would have been terrible. His men had failed to do their tasks. New Radiants showed up and no one from the crew was ready to teach them. Everyone seemed so tired and Kaladin felt the same throughout his shift. And once it ended, even stormlight couldn't ease the headache. 

But now, near the man he loved more than anything, he realized how none of that mattered, if it got him where he was right now. "It was great", he said, kissing his husband's cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this is my first kadolin fic but oh well


End file.
